


Random short prompts

by Sonica99



Category: Prompts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonica99/pseuds/Sonica99
Summary: Just doing random prompts from Pinterest.





	Random short prompts

  _Rock-a-bye baby_

 She sat in the back of the closet, knees pulled up to her chest, hiding with her brother.

_In the tree top_

 Her eyes were tightly shut.

_When the wind blows_

 The sirens we're loud through the walls and seemed to surround them.

_The cradle will rock_

 Her brothers arms held her, providing the smallest feeling of safety.

_If the bough breaks_

 A loud crash can be heard from the ground floor.

_The cradle will fall_

 The little girl cried out, terrified.

_God will keep baby_

 Her brother quickly covered her mouth.

_Cradle and all_

 Suddenly the closet door opens...


End file.
